The present invention relates to a collapsible body support structure and, more particularly, to a carrying apparatus for a baby which can be collapsed to optimize utility. The carrying apparatus includes shoulder straps but may also be supported on a planar surface.
Conventional baby carriers are typically in the form of a pack frame having a substantially parallel L-shaped arrangement rods which are either aluminum or some other light metal. The upper parallel rods are support frames for suspending a hammock, sack, or the like. Another pair of rods depend from the upper parallel rods and constitute a backrest. Center straps provide support and interconnect the rods forming the backrest to maintain the parallel construction of the rods. Such conventional baby carriers are designed to provide a suspension structure for a hammock and are generally capable of being collapsed. To make the baby carrier collapsible or foldable, the carrier is simply arranged so that the parallel rods for suspending the hammock and the backrest rods are drawn together in parallel, thereby folding the L-shaped configuration in a planar state. Thus, such conventional devices fail to account for the angular configuration of the support rods, thereby limiting the compact nature of the structure.